Through The Mirror
by Meta X
Summary: Taking down Eggman's base, how hard could it be?  Unfortunately for Sonic, it's harder than it sounds.  Especially when he gets sent to another dimension where he and his friends are evil and Eggman is good.  Can Sonic survive in this backwards world?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to Sega**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Almost there, just a few more minutes" Sonic said to himself. Eggman had (once again) come up with another scheme to take over the world, and he was going to use a Chaos Emerald to do it.

Now Sonic had to run off to Eggman's new base, kick his butt, and be on his way. This would have been easier if it wasn't for the fact that this base what as the bottom of a deep chasm. Sonic had to take his time (not an easy task!) climbing down the chasm so he wouldn't slip and plummet to his death.

Despite all his caution, Sonic slipped after standing on a loose rock, causing him to fall. Sonic didn't even flinch. At this point in his life, falling off a cliff was as old as it can get. Sighing, Sonic propelled his body toward a cliff side. He shifted his body so his feet would land at the side, and then sprung himself toward the other cliff side. Before crashing, he quickly went into a spin dash, riding down the wall and landing gracefully at the bottom.

Sonic smirked as he got up from the ground, the fall barely presenting any challenge to him. He expected Eggman to do no better. Sonic walked toward the base in front of him. It was circular in size and hung over a large crack with suspension cables. Sonic considered just breaking all the cables, but that would just make a mess.

To Sonic's mild surprise, a large centipede-like robot jumped from behind the base, positioning itself in front of Sonic. The robots glowing eyes stared at Sonic as if to intimidate him. Sonic simply scoffed at this attempt and leaped toward it. Without warning, the robot swerved its body around, batting Sonic out of the way. The hedgehog was not deterred, as he bounced off the wall and launched himself into the air.

Sonic dropped from the sky and landed directly onto the robot's head, smashing it to the ground. He casually walked off of its head and proceeded to spin dash into the rest of the robot's body. The robot was helpless as it was torn piece by piece until it was scattered across the ground. Sonic dusted himself off as he walked toward the entrance.

Without doing anything, the entrance to the base had opened, as if Eggman had wanted Sonic to go in the base. _He's either overconfident or crazy_ Sonic thought as he walked into the base. He didn't even take two steps before he was ambushed by a horde of badniks. Instead of the fight they were expecting, Sonic dashed off, with none of the robots even having a chance to fight.

Little did Sonic know, there were security cameras everywhere, with Eggman watching his every move.

"Ho ho! That little rodent thinks he can just waltz in here, and not have to fight any badniks? That just won't do." Eggman chuckled as he imputed a command into his computer. "There's someone who's been dying to see you again Sonic!"

Sonic didn't notice, but as he passed through a dark hallway, a pair of red eyes lit up behind him and proceeded to follow him. It took the hedgehog minutes before he realized the glowing eyes trailing him.

"I can't see you, but I know it's you Metal." Sonic calmly said.

As if on cue, the eyes moved out of the darkness, revealing the figure of Metal Sonic. Were it not for his revealing eyes, Metal would have been perfectly hidden in the darkness. The two began to pace around each other.

"So Metal, how's it been? You know, after I turned you into junk the last time?" Sonic sneeringly stated.

"My master has repaired me in hopes that I may complete my primary objective. However, I have been offline for a matter of days. I have now been given another chance at terminating you." Metal Sonic replied in his monotone voice.

"Huh, makes sense. Just so you know, you won't beat me this time either."

"That statement is incorrect."

Now Sonic was confused, but he decided to humor the robot. "And why is that?"

There was no reply. Instead, Metal Sonic had vanished within a fraction of a second and reappeared behind Sonic. "I have been upgraded." Metal stated emotionlessly as he hovered over the ground.

Sonic twisted back in surprise only to receive a swift kick in the chest, knocking him back. "Nice trick." He stated, before performing an unexpected spin dash right at Metal Sonic. Metal was unable to block it and was sent reeling back. He disappeared before he could hit the wall, and reappeared in front of Sonic, utilizing his own version of a spin dash.

Sonic dodged the move at the last second, sending Metal Sonic crashing through a wall. As Sonic inspected the hole for any sign of Metal, the robot grabbed his leg from underneath and promptly threw the hedgehog to the ground.

"Guess you're fighting serious now? Well, I'll just have to try harder!" Sonic stated as he stood up. He jumped from the ground to the ceiling of the room, with his robot duplicate in pursuit. Before hitting the ceiling, Sonic quickly spun, bouncing off of it. Metal managed to swerve around the attack, but Sonic bounced off of another wall, and launched himself directly at Metal Sonic. The robot was knocked back into (guess what?) another wall.

Sonic jumped toward the broken wall and found, himself in the middle of another long hallway, with no sign of Metal anywhere. Sonic wasn't fooled, Metal Sonic was in there somewhere. Unfortunately, he couldn't predict that Metal Sonic would appear in front of him, grab his neck, and smash him into a wall.

This time, Metal didn't let go of Sonic's neck. The robot was perfectly willing to suffocate the life out of his adversary, and had the grip to accomplish that. "As I have said before, I have been upgraded. Your abilities are now insufficient to defeat me." Metal stated as his grip further tightened. Sonic flailed his legs in a desperate attempt to kick Metal Sonic, but he was failing. It seemed as if the robot would finally complete his primary objective.

However, that was not to be. Sonic had reeled back his legs and kicked straight at the robot's torso, forcing him to release his grip. As Sonic was gasping for air, Metal rose up and flew straight at his enemy.

Sonic, despite his position, was ready for the attack. He bent down to the ground, narrowly avoiding Metal Sonic's charge, causing him to crash in yet another wall. "Hey Metal, if you keep crashing into the walls like that, I wouldn't even have to take apart the base myself!" Sonic shouted as he stood up.

Metal gave no reply, causing Sonic to sigh. There was no reason to taunt Metal Sonic. He was not programmed to feel frustration or annoyance or any other emotion for that matter. He was built to single mindedly destroy his target, and ignore almost everything else.

Metal flew up from the rubble and launched himself at Sonic, who locked hands with him in a struggle to overpower him. As Sonic and his counterpart pushed each other, Sonic was tempted to taunt Metal, but stopped, realizing it would be pointless. Sonic then pushed down, forcing Metal Sonic to lean back onto the ground. Sonic quickly jumped up and curled into a spin dash, landing straight on the robot.

After a few seconds, Sonic leaped forward and looked back to check his impact. Metal Sonic lay limply on the ground, his red eyes faded away. Sonic huffed, and walked forward. He did not realize that Metal had reactivated himself and rose up. When Sonic heard noise, he turned around, only to see there was nothing there. He turned around, only to see the robot was hovering in front of him.

Surprised, Sonic jumped back. Luckily, in doing so, he managed to avoid a swipe from Metal's claws. With no other option in his mind, Sonic raced past his counterpart at a blistering speed. Metal Sonic followed suit with the thruster on his back.

The hallway seemed to stretch on forever, as there was no exit in sight. Sonic turned to see Metal Sonic flying next to him. Sonic sped up, hoping to outrun the robot, but it simply sped up with him. Sonic then took off at an even faster speed, his legs moving in a figure eight motion. He turned to see Metal flying in a fiery orb catching up with him.

The hallway was finally ending, as Sonic could see a heavily reinforced barrier at the end. Sonic accelerated even faster and Metal imitated his choice. Right before they could crash into the wall, Sonic was able to slow down fast enough to grind to a halt right before the wall. Metal Sonic however, could not stop and crashed into the wall at full speed.

Sonic coughed as the dust covered the hallway. As it cleared, he stepped into the now open room. To his luck, it was where Eggman was hiding, as he could see the villain fallen out of his chair in surprise. Looking around to see where Metal Sonic was, Sonic found him lying near the rubble, his eyes turned off. Hopefully, he would stay off.

"Bet you didn't expect that, eh Metal?" Sonic chuckled as he walked past his robotic counterpart. Eggman stood up and was quickly able to compose himself.

"Ah Sonic, you may have defeated Metal Sonic, but you won't have a chance at defeating me!" Eggman grandly announced. Sonic rolled his eyes, and continued walking.

"Yeah, yeah Eggman. You say this every time you fight me," Sonic stated with boredom in his voice.

Eggman's mustache seemingly deflated in mild surprise. "That was then, and this is now. My newest invention will take care you!" He stated.

"Fine, so where is this emerald powered robot you plan to beat me with?" Sonic asked mockingly.

"I never said it was a robot…" Eggman said with joy. He pressed a button and a large, diamond shaped prison enveloped Sonic. The hedgehog attempted to break free, but his attacks had no effect.

"You'll have no chance escaping that prison rodent. It is powered by the Chaos Emerald's energy!" Eggman stated. Pressing another button, a large, circular object rose from the ground. With another press of a button, the large circle inside the machine started glowing with purple energy.

"Funny thing about chaos energy, You never know what you can get from it!" Eggman announced. The prison Sonic was trapped in started moving toward the device.

"With this portal, you will be trapped in another dimension, where you'll be out of my way forever!" Eggman announced as he started laughing madly.

Sonic struggled to get out of the prison, but it was too late. His body was sucked into the circle, the only thing he could hear was Eggman's laughing. And then he fell, unconscious.

* * *

><p>Sonic woke up after what felt like a week of sleep, and leaned upward, rubbing his head. He looked around, a wrecked city was around him, and the sky was filled with dark clouds.<p>

Before Sonic could get up, several figures surrounded him, one holding some sort of firearm. "We finally found you, Sonic the Hedgehog!" One of the figures shouted with anger.

_This just isn't my day _thought Sonic.


	2. A Whole New World

**Disclaimer: There's no way I could own Sonic the Hedgehog, he belongs to Sega.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Whole New World<strong>

Sonic blinked in surprise at the figure who said his name. _Didn't Eggman say this was another dimension, how does this guy know my name?_ Sonic thought. Sonic wished he could see the person who was talking to him, but his drowsy eyes just made the man look like blotches.

"Did you really think we wouldn't notice you if you weren't wearing your armor and crown?" The figure questioned him, not taking his aim off of the hedgehog.

"Armor? Crown? Look buddy, I don't know what you're talking about here!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Don't act dumb! How could anyone not notice Sonic the Hedgehog lying on the ground?"

Sonic's eyes finally adjusted to the light and nearly gasped at who the figure was. It was Eggman, or someone who looked like him. He was noticeably thinner although still egg shaped, his mustache was trimmed smaller, and his legs had some kind of mechanical casts on them. Around him were what looked like badniks.

"Eggman?" Sonic asked. 'Eggman' growled at this.

"Again with that nickname? Even when outnumbered, you still mock me!" It was at this point that one of the badniks approached him.

"Robotnik, I believe this may not be Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic has a scar on his right eye, this hedgehog does not." The badnik stated. _Robotnik, since when does he use his real name? _thought Sonic. Robotnik lowered his pistol.

"I believe you are right, but the resemblance between this hedgehog and Sonic is uncanny." Stated Robotnik. Sonic finally decided to speak up.

"Uh, actually I am Sonic the Hedgehog…" Stating that was probably not the best thing to do, as Robotnik quickly raised his firearm again.

"Aha, so you are Sonic, conqueror of this world!" exclaimed Robotnik.

Now it was Sonic's turn to be surprised. _Conqueror of this world, since when? _Before Sonic was able to say anything, one badnik started panicking.

"Robotnik, echidna sentries!" the badnik yelled.

Robotnik turned his head in surprise, allowing Sonic to roll out of the way. Before Robotnik could attempt to shoot at him, a group of robots jumped from the wrecked buildings. These robots looked, like the badnik said, echidnas. Their silvery bodies looked just like echidnas, but had distinguishable features, such as their glowing green irises on their black eyes, their obvious metal hulls, and lack of a mouth.

These robots carried strange rifles with them that shot green lasers . Sonic knew this because he just narrowly dodged a shower of these lasers. As Sonic landed onto a streetlight, he noticed how the two sides were fighting one another. This Robotnik was fighting alongside his robots, unlike Eggman. Whenever a badnik was destroyed, an animal would jump out as usual, but instead of being happy for their freedom, they were terrified.

Sonic had to get answers, and he couldn't get them in the middle of a fight. So he decided to help end the fight.

Sonic jumped into the air and performed a spin dash toward the echidna robots. A few of these robots noticed him and started firing at the hedgehog. Sonic easily dodged these lasers and spin dashed straight into one of the robots. It promptly exploded, leaving a faint green aura. Sonic took notice of this and proceeded to defeat the other robots.

Robotnik was successful in shooting down two of the sentries while almost taking a hit himself. A badnik jumped in the way and allowed its robotic hull to get destroyed, with the animal inside it running to hide behind some rubble. Robotnik angrily shot another robot in the chest, causing it to explode with a faint green aura.

Before Robotnik could shoot any more robots, he watched in surprise as Sonic spun into the rest, destroying them. Sonic then landed gracefully on the ground, and looked back at Robotnik and his robots. A few of the animals scurried back seeing as the battle ended. Through tense moments of awkward silence, Robotnik decided to speak his mind.

"Strange. Sonic the Hedgehog would have run off at the first chance, or try to destroy us."

"Well as you can see, I'm different. I'm not from this world." Sonic replied with a calm look on his face.

The animals and badniks were shocked at this information. Robotnik however, was intrigued by it. Robotnik walked up to Sonic and held out his hand.

"I apologize for my earlier behavior; I did not realize you were not from this world." Sonic took his hand and shook it.

"No problem, at least you see the truth now." Sonic replied. One badnik spoke his mind.

"Robotnik sir? If we stay here more echidna sentries could find us." Robotnik jerked his head up in realization.

"Of course. Everyone, let's get back to the hideout. Sonic, won't you join us. I'm sure we all have questions we want answered." Sonic nodded and followed him.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, the group came to a demolished building. Upon walking into it, they went into a small hallway. Robotnik went to one of the beams holding up the ceiling which had a keypad on it. Robotnik typed in a code, and almost instantly the floor opened.<p>

In the hole was a large tube going down. A large elevator-like shaft reached the top and opened. Robotnik motioned for everyone to go in, and soon the elevator descended. Robotnik decided to start asking his questions.

"If you are Sonic the Hedgehog from another world, how did you get here?"

"Back on my world, our version of you is an evil madman bent on taking over the world. I tried to stop one of his schemes, but he outsmarted me. With a strange machine, he sent me to this world." Sonic answered.

"What did you do on your world?"

"I was a hero. Me and my friends saved the world on numerous occasions from our Dr. Robotnik and his machines."

Robotnik turned his head; seemingly content with the answers he was given. Sonic still had his questions.

"What happened here?"

"Our Sonic the Hedgehog happened. Unlike you, he is a monster. He is uncaring, violent, and has no consideration for anyone else's lives. He and his 'friends' rampaged throughout out our world, and I had always attempted to stop him. Eventually, Sonic and his 'friends' used their power to take over our world, defeating anyone who stood in their way."

"How come you haven't defeated him yet?"

"We tried. Eventually, our large numbers were able to push 'King' Sonic back. But then he accomplished the near impossible. He gathered the seven Chaos Emeralds, and used his new found power to crush us. With the power of the seven Emeralds, he has become unstoppable."

"What about the Master Emerald?"

"That? It is in Grandmaster Echidna's possession. He used to go by Knuckles, but that all changed when he took over part of the world. He is the leader of those sentries you fought earlier. He and his Chaotix Enforcers have taken over Angel Island years ago."

_Chaotix Enforcers? Are all of my friends evil here? _Sonic thought.

"Anyone else ruling the world besides those two?

"Just two others. Prower and the Dark Rose. Prower's technological expertise is on par with mine, except he uses his knowledge for evil purposes. He resides in his flying fortress and his machines constantly prowl the skies. As for the Dark Rose, I know she pretended to love Sonic just to get his power. Besides that, all I know is that she supposedly knows the ultimate life form's whereabouts."

"The ultimate life form, you mean Shadow?"

"Yes, you know him? Wait, don't answer that. I'm sure there is an alternate version of him on your world." Robotnik stated.

"What happened to you legs?" Sonic asked.

"One time I was battling King Sonic; he knocked me down, and performed a spin dash onto my legs, breaking them." Sonic was shocked, but continued listening.

"Luckily they weren't cut off by his attack, but now I have to wear these casts in order to walk. It's the only way I can help my goodniks assist the resistance to defeat King Sonic and his co rulers."

_Goodniks? That's an odd name _Sonic thought.

"What about these goodniks?"

"They are robotic shells which animals use. Because they are not able to fight very well, they are placed inside these shells so they have a chance of fighting King Sonic. As you saw before, if the shell is destroyed, the animal can jump out and escape from any danger. These goodniks are probably some of my best inventions."

_Best inventions? Guess this Robotnik must be a bit behind in making robots_ Sonic thought.

Before Sonic could ask any more questions, the elevator had finally reached its destination. Sonic's jaw nearly dropped in awe from what he saw.

It was as if there was an entire city under this building, as hundreds, maybe thousands of people were here. However, as soon as they saw him, they started running for their lives.

"Oh no! Sonic's broken through!"

"He's going to enslave us all!" As all these citizens panicked, Robotnik was able to quickly calm them down.

"Everyone, you have no need to panic. This is Sonic, but from another world!"

Most people stopped with shock and confusion on their faces. So Sonic had to tell them what he told Robotnik. After this, most of the people calmed down and went on their way, but not without having something new to talk about. Robotnik went to one of the small buildings.

"Let me show you one of the key members of the resistance."

As he went inside the building, Sonic saw a hedgehog, or what looked like a hedgehog. It had what looked like black fur and icy blue stripes on its body. By the looks, those stripes could have really been made of ice. It lacked a mouth and a nose, and had red and yellow eyes. The creature was listing things off of a checklist as Robotnik went up to it.

"Sonic, may I introduce you to Mephiles." At the sound of this, Mephiles rose his head up and stared at the awestruck hedgehog. Mephiles hovered toward him and held out his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, being from another dimension." Sonic shook his hand, at a loss for words. At the sight of this, Mephiles let out a chuckle.

"Confused by my appearance? I am not surprised; you are not the first to be in awe." Mephiles stated.

"Mephiles here is one of the key individuals that keep this resistance together. The knowledge he has learned from thousands of years is quite valuable in our struggle." Robotnik explained. Sonic just became even more dumbfounded by this new information.

"Yes, at the moment I am analyzing the information Robotnik's goodniks found. It appears that a large squad of echidna sentries is on patrol, but they are dangerously close to discovering the whereabouts of this base." Mephiles stated, now keeping his eyes on his checklist.

"If so, we must make sure they don't. Are you ready for another fight Sonic?" Robotnik asked.

Upon snapping out of his awe, Sonic flashed a grin. "Let's do this!"

* * *

><p>A lone echidna sentry walked through the steel door to a large room with a throne. The throne was covered in darkness, with the one seated at it being completely cloaked. The sentry bowed to the figure.<p>

"My lord, your scouts have seen Sonic the Hedgehog aiding the rebels. It also appears as if he and the rebels are about to attack one of your squads." The robot stated in its monotone voice. The figure sat up in intrigue.

"Sonic? Aiding the resistance? This should prove interesting. Send out my enforcers; tell them to destroy the attacking rebels." The figure stood up and walked forward as it was talking, revealing his purple eyes.

"No one attacks my troops and survives…"


	3. The First of Many

**Wow, I didn't expect that so many people read this story! Thank you all for reading it!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really believe I could own Sonic the Hedgehog?**

* * *

><p><strong>The First of Many<strong>

"I'm always happy to busty a few robot heads for a good cause!" Sonic exclaimed as he, Robotnik, and a small squad of goodniks headed to the elevator.

"Good, because there will be enough for everyone to fight." Robotnik stated; his voice laced with slight delight.

"One question; what is the deal with these echidna robots?" Sonic asked as the elevator went up.

"Grandmaster Echidna is the last living echidna in the world. This has caused a need for companionship in his life."

"What, he didn't get along with this world's versions of my friends?"

"Keep in mind, the 'friendship' these four had was a fragile one, the only thing keeping it together was their craving for destruction. Back to the topic, to fill that need, Grandmaster Echidna constructed these robots to look just like echidnas." Robotnik explained.

"Wow, that's a creepy way to make friends," Sonic stated. _Back on my world, Knuckles had no problem being alone_.

After the elevator reached the top, the group quickly spread out as Robotnik hid the keypad and elevator. Sonic looked over a large chunk of rubble to see eight echidna sentries walking across the street. Robotnik sneaked next to Sonic to observe the robots.

"Hey Robotnik, I've been wondering, what's with this city? It's not on my world." Sonic whispered.

"This isn't exactly the time to ask questions Sonic." Robotnik answered, slightly annoyed. Sonic sighed and jumped out toward the robots.

"Boo," he said tauntingly. The robots were not scared however, and treated the situation normally.

"Sonic the Hedgehog has been sighted. All sentries, prepare for combat." One of the robots monotonously stated. Sonic's cheerful expression changed to a confused one, as Robotnik and the goodniks came out from the rubble.

"Uh, they're not programmed to be scared are they?" Sonic asked.

"Grandmaster Echidna believes that if the sentries do not have fear, they are more skilled warriors." Sonic then grew a smirk on his face.

"Or just stupid," he stated, as he jumped high into the air. The sentries responded by firing their rifles at the spinning hedgehog.

Robotnik and the goodniks took this state of confusion to their advantage, attacking the preoccupied robots. Despite being adaptable warriors, the echidna sentries had not anticipated such a strategy, only adapting after half of them were shot down.

Two goodniks motobugs encircled a sentry as a buzzbomber took aim. The robot was too focused on the motobugs to notice the buzzbomber's shot until it was too late. With a puff of smoke, the sentry exploded. The goodniks cheered at their success, but their joy was short lived. A random shot whizzed by one motobug only to collide with the other. In fear, the escaped animal ran toward an overturned car for cover.

Robotnik had difficult aiming his shots as the echidna sentries now had him in their sights. However, Sonic dashed along the robots, surprising them and giving Robotnik his chance. With three well aimed shots, the sentries collapsed to the ground. Sonic went into a spin dash and crashed into the deactivated robots, destroying them. Robotnik smirked as the hedgehog slowed his spin.

"Was that really necessary?" Robotnik asked.

"It gave me something to do," Sonic replied as the goodniks approached them. "You and the goodniks took out half of them before I even landed."

"Well, I guess that's it." Sonic replied.

"Not quite, hedgehog."

Sonic turned around in surprise to see a lone echidna sentry standing in the middle of the road. Sonic's expression turned from a surprised one to an arrogant one.

"What, just one? Look buddy, we just tore up your friends without breaking a sweat. What makes you think you could do any better?" Sonic asked with a smirk on his face as he approached the sentry.

The robot's green eyes illuminated. Sonic stopped in his tracks to see echidna sentries appearing from everywhere. They jumped off the top of buildings, threw back overturned cars, broke through rubble, and ran from alleyways. In moments, Sonic and the members of the resistance were surrounded by dozens of sentries.

"Ok, so you have some left to spare." Sonic stated as he watched observed the army of robots staring at him.

Without warning, the echidna sentries attacked. Sonic's speed just barely got him out of their jump. The hedgehog was unable to reach a high speed with the mass of robots around him.

The resistance was doing no better. All of the goodniks were destroyed, with the animals cowering behind and under rubble. Robotnik struggled to keep firing at the sentries with his laser pistol. When one robot was defeated, another jumped into its place. Eventually, Robotnik was cornered at a building wall.

Ever defiant, Robotnik kept firing at the sentries. Between shots however, one robot swatted the pistol from his hand as another grabbed it and proceeded to crush it. Backed against the wall, Robotnik tried to maintain his bravado but was failing to hold it. He began to panic as the surrounding robots' eyes began to glow, signaling some sort of attack.

Sonic noticed the resistance's trouble as he dodged a slid under a punch from one of the machines. After kicking it in the torso, Sonic jumped between Robotnik and the sentries, causing them to halt their attack.

"I guess this is the end, Sonic…" Robotnik stated sadly as he lowered his head. In response to this, Sonic simply smirked.

"I wouldn't say that!"

Robotnik looked up in surprise, just to see Sonic curl into a ball and spin dash toward the robot horde. Forcing his way through the army, Sonic continued to spin dash in a large circle. Within seconds, a blue hued twister formed at the circle and quickly grew. The sentries struggled to stay on the ground, but the effort was futile. More and more robots were engulfed into the twister by the second, until there were none left on the ground.

Robotnik gaped in awe as Sonic jumped up gracefully from the twister, curl into a ball, and spin directly into the twister, causing it to dissipate. Sonic landed on the ground using a free hand to catch himself, while the echidna sentries were flung in every direction, crashing into buildings, destroying them. Sonic looked up to see green aura covering the sky above them.

"Hey Robotnik, what's that weird mist that comes out of those robots when they're destroyed?" Robotnik quickly regained himself from his awe.

"That is power from the Master Emerald. Grandmaster Echidna uses it to power the echidna sentries." He explained.

"Ok, but what about this whole city? It's not here on my world." Sonic asked.

"It was designed by Grandmaster Echidna himself."

That sentence did not come from Robotnik. The two looked around in surprise to find the source of this phrase.

"Up here…"

Sonic and Robotnik looked up toward a building to see three figures. The figures were a crocodile, a chameleon, and a bee.

"The Chaotix?" Sonic exclaimed as he watched the three figures jump down from the building and land on a street.

"Oh look boys. Sonic the Hedgehog remembers us. Or are you really Sonic?" The crocodile tauntingly stated as he and the others walked closer.

The trio looked exactly like their normal counterparts, except that they were wearing strange gauntlets and had one differing feature. Some of the alternate Vector's fangs had overgrown, the alternate Espio had a strange eye patch over his right eye, and part of the alternate Charmy's helmet had been broken off.

"Look guys, I think it's safe to warn you that even though I'm not the Sonic from here, I'm still a Sonic. And I'm pretty sure that I can beat you guys in a second." Sonic remarked as a grin slowly grew across his face.

"Strong words, little man. Care to back them up?" The alternate Vector asked as the trio jumped at Sonic, with the hedgehog imitating their action. Robotnik jumped back to take some cover, as he lacked the physical abilities to fight the Chaotix Enforcers.

Sonic spun into a ball, easily knocking the trio in different directions. To his surprise, the Chaotix easily composed themselves as they landed. Vector took a swing at Sonic, who barely dodged the move, but was knocked down by a low kick from Espio. The two attempted to punch Sonic in different directions, but the hedgehog caught their fists. While jumping, Sonic led, the two straight into each other, knocking them down.

Surprisingly, Sonic had a much more difficult battle with Charmy. The bee attacked Sonic as soon as he was in the air. Due to his small stature, it was nearly impossible for any of Sonic's attacks to hit their mark. Charmy however, was easily able to quickly attack Sonic from all directions. The hedgehog was unable to compose himself as he crashed into the ground.

Getting up, Sonic noticed Vector balling his hand into a fist for another punch. Sonic rolled out of the way and spin dash under Vector's legs, causing him to slip. Sonic noticed that Espio was nowhere in sight and heightened his guard for whenever the chameleon would strike. Sonic did not expect a blow from behind, as Espio kicked the hedgehog in the back and knocked him into the ground.

"Time out?" Sonic asked groggily as he noticed Vector and Espio approaching him.

"Of all the time the Chaotix Enforcers had to appear…" Robotnik said to no one in particular from behind the rubble. He then rolled back his sleeve, revealing some kind of watch. Pressing a few buttons, Mephiles appeared on a tiny screen.

"Robotnik? Is something the matter?" The hedgehog like creature asked.

"Mephiles! I need your help. The sentries have been destroyed, but now the Chaotix Enforcers have appeared. Sonic is outnumbered while the rest of us are unable to fight!" Robotnik would have said more, but Charmy yanked the watch from his arm.

"Robotnik, don't worry there will be-" That was all that was said, as the bee crushed the watch in his hand. Before flying away, Charmy playfully stuck his tongue out at Robotnik, who just frowned.

Sonic's battle with the Chaotix was going poorly, as one of Vector's punches hit their mark, sending the hedgehog flying into a car. Sonic spun out of the way before the trio could surround him. The hedgehog attempted to deliver a kick, but Vector grabbed his foot as Charmy delivered as punch to his chest.

After letting go of Sonic's leg, the Chaotix aimed their gauntlets at the hedgehog. Sonic noticed the gauntlets starting to glow a bright green light and realized it was some sort of attack. Sonic jumped out of the way at the last second, narrowly dodging the blast from the gauntlets. However, Sonic was too exhausted to keep up the movement, and collapsed as the trio surrounded him, gauntlets raised.

"Any last words?" asked Vector, as a light started to glow. Sonic closed his eyes to prepare for the attack.

It never came. A bright beam surround by dark colors whizzed in front of the Chaotix, halting their attack. In surprise, they turned to see Mephiles with his arm outstretched.

"Shoot! It's that freaky hedgehog guy! Make a break for it!" Exclaimed Vector as he and the others retreated. Mephiles hovered over to Sonic and rose out his hand. Sonic grabbed it to be pulled up.

"Thanks Mephiles, I owe you one." Sonic stated as he was pulled up.

"Do not worry about that Sonic." Mephiles responded. Robotnik and the animals ran toward the two in relief.

"Thank goodness you made it here in time Mephiles. If you didn't, I don't know what could have happened." Robotnik exclaimed.

Mephiles nodded as he motioned Robotnik to help carry Sonic back to the hideout.

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU RAN OFF!"<p>

The Chaotix reeled back in fear from the anger of their master. Grandmaster Echidna was furious upon learning that his sentries were destroyed and his enforcers running away in fear.

"I AM SURROUNDED BY INCOMPETENTS! LEAVE MY PRESECENCE!"

The Chaotix couldn't leave that room faster, desperate to avoid their master's rage. Grandmaster Echidna sighed as he walked to his throne.

"So this Sonic is not from this world. How interesting. Perhaps I shall see him myself…"

* * *

><p><strong>If there is any character you would like to see in this story, just tell me. Review and tell me the character or characters you would like to see. The more the merrier! And they don't have to be just game characters, they could also be comic characters!<strong>


	4. Conflicts and Revelations

**Hello everyone, Meta X here. Some of you may have been wondering why I haven't made any new chapters yet. To answer that, I had a bad case of writer's block, and didn't know what to write. I'm good now, though.**

**To all who asked: Do not worry. I already planned for Tails and Amy's alternate selves to appear, just not until later.**

**This is meant to be more of a cool down chapter after the last three action-filled ones. **

**Now that that's aside, enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Sonic the Hedgehog is the day an apple tree grows out of my belly button.**

* * *

><p><strong>Conflicts and Revelations<strong>

"If you don't rest, those wounds will never heal!" Mephiles stated for the umpteenth time to Sonic. After a difficult struggle with the Chaotix Enforcers, Mephiles believed the hedgehog would calm down and rest. He didn't however, and Mephiles' words fell on deaf ears.

Sonic motioned his hands in a 'blah blah blah' fashion towards Mephiles. The hedgehog creature would've frowned, but he lacked the mouth to achieve that.

True to himself, Sonic couldn't wait to get up and explore the treacherous, new world he fell in. It was so much like his world, yet at the same time different. The minute he arrived, there has been nothing but fights. And while they were fun, Sonic did not want a fight at every corner.

"Hey Meph, what happened to this place? I mean, how'd your world end up like this? I know Robotnik gave me the run down, but I'd like to hear more." Sonic asked after he finished pacing. Mephiles paused for a second before turning around.

"Well, that depends. Do you want to hear what happened before the war, or after the war?" Mephiles asked, surprised at Sonic's sudden interest in their history. Sonic thought for a split-second before deciding. "Before, I guess." He answered. Mephiles pulled two chairs for him and Sonic and motioned the hedgehog to sit down.

"A few years back, before this dystopia came to be; our world was in relative peace. The group of four individuals who would later become our rulers enjoyed nothing more than terrorizing and destroying anything in their way. Robotnik had always attempted to defeat this group, but lacked the physical abilities. However, he was not alone."

"Who else besides Robotnik opposed me and my friends here?" Sonic asked.

"The fledgling military group, G.U.N." Mephiles answered before continuing.

"Months after their formation, G.U.N. decided to focus their power against the group, which had already caused massive damage throughout the continent. After many small skirmishes and battles, G.U.N. had had enough. They planned to capture the group and place them on Prison Island. Robotnik offered to assist in capturing them and G.U.N. agreed, his intelligence proving a powerful asset to them. He had built a device meant to paralyze the group with Chaos energy from a Chaos Emerald belonging to Robotnik. This was the first time they had used this power, and the government was unsure. Robotnik reassured them, believing it would achieve success."

"Let me guess, something went wrong?" Sonic interrupted.

"Yes," Mephiles replied, "The device actually empowered the group with this energy and they had defeated the squadron that was supposed to bring them to Prison Island and took Robotnik's Chaos Emerald. They had finally discovered the power of Chaos energy, and they wanted more. But besides absorbing power, something else happened. Our Sonic was tired of others trying to stop their 'fun', and believed that if they conquered the world, no one could oppose them."

"And then the world conquering began?" Sonic stated questioningly. Mephiles nodded before leaving his head hanging.

"Where were you all this time?" Sonic asked. Mephiles raised his head to answer.

"Merely watching the events unfold, as I always have for years. I believed the group would fail in their attempt at world domination, but seeing what has become of our world, it is clear I was wrong. I only wish that I assisted Robotnik and G.U.N. earlier than when I chose to…" Mephiles hung his head in shame as he said the last sentence. Sonic reach his hand out and touched Mephiles by the shoulder.

"It's not your fault Mephiles, no one knew that they would win and actually take over the world." Sonic attempted to comfort him. Mephiles simply shrugged him off.

"This couldn't have been the reason the ultimate life form released me from the scepter." He stated, catching Sonic by surprise.

"Shadow set you free? From a scepter?" Mephiles nodded but would not say anything. Sonic sighed, giving up on his attempt to comfort the hedgehog creature, and began to walk out of the room.

"You should check on Robotnik." Mephiles suddenly stated, causing Sonic to halt and look back. "His face was filled with worry when we entered the hideout." Sonic nodded and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Grandmaster Echidna, you have an incoming transmission;" stated an echidna sentry, "It's from <em>him<em>."

The former guardian jerked his head up in surprise. It was rare to ever get a transmission from _him_, and when there was, it was a trial Grandmaster Echidna never wished to endure. Despite this, he had to answer the transmission, or he could invoke _his_ wrath. And on this world, _his_ wrath could mean the end of everything.

Grandmaster Echidna signaled the sentry to leave as he walked to the transmission room. In the middle was a large circular device. The echidna took a long, deep breath before pressing a button to answer. A large figure began to take shape on top of the device.

"What's up, Chuckles?" Was immediately asked, causing Grandmaster Echidna to growl as the shape finished taking form.

It was Sonic, or at least this world's version of him. He did not look very different from the original. His spines were spread and some were thinned out, giving the appearance there were many of them. He wore dark silver armor around his chest, arms, and the knees down. Perched on top of his head was a small gold crown. On his right eye was a long scar.

"That's Grandmaster Echidna to you." The echidna answered, his voice laced with annoyance. King Sonic only laughed at this.

"Doesn't matter what you call yourself, you're still just a Knucklehead to me." The hedgehog stated snidely, a small smirk growing across his face. Grandmaster Echidna tightened his fists in anger, but tried to maintain his composure, or he would just get more joy from King Sonic.

"Is that all you called me for? To mock me?" Grandmaster Echidna angrily asked, rage growing in his eyes. King Sonic saw this but dismissed it.

"No. Actually I called to see how you're doing with my doppelganger." This surprised the echidna.

"How could you know about him, he only arrived this morning?" He asked. King Sonic slightly laughed at this question.

"Oh come now. You of all should know that nothing escapes my spies' notice. Especially how when I was able to discover the hiding place of your precious Master Emerald." Grandmaster Echidna growled in anger, annoyed of King Sonic's treatment of him.

"You did put up quite a fight back then. Even gave this nice scar on my eye." King Sonic continued, pointing at his right eye. The echidna remembered that, giving an uppercut straight to King Sonic's face; one of his knuckles had trailed across the hedgehog's eye, scarring it. Grandmaster Echidna quietly chuckled at this, content with giving King Sonic what he deserved.

"To answer your question, my forces have already engaged the hedgehog. However, he had escaped them. He is far more deadly than I imagined." The echidna stated, not wanting King Sonic to know about his past two failures to defeat the otherworldly hedgehog.

"Of course he's more deadly than you imagined; you're a pea-brained fool. You were tricked by others more times than I care to remember." King Sonic tauntingly stated, earning a frown from the echidna.

"Anyway, if you can't beat him yourself, maybe I should go to Angel Island and take care of the problem myself." King Sonic stated.

"No need, I can defeat this new problem on my own!" Grandmaster Echidna exclaimed, not wishing King Sonic to find an excuse to actually come to Angel Island. King Sonic gave a long stern look at the echidna, and then smirked.

"Well, if you're sure you can handle it, be my guest. See ya later, Chuckles!" King Sonic exclaimed tauntingly just before his holographic image disappeared, leaving Grandmaster Echidna alone.

In his rage, Grandmaster Echidna slammed both his fists down on the transmission device, nearly crushing it.

"How dare he refer to me in such a tone? His insults will not go unpunished!" The echidna roared, his teeth grinding against each other. He left the room in a rage and ventured toward the training area. To his expectations, the Chaotix Enforcers were already there, sparring.

Espio sent a low kick toward Vector, who immediately grabbed his leg and threw him toward a wall, cracking it. Charmy attempted an attack from behind, but Vector easily swatted him away. Espio vanished from his location unknown to the other two. While invisible, Espio jumped and grabbed the bee and threw him to the ground.

Vector noticed this and heightened his guard for the chameleon. Espio jumped on top of him, reappearing, and with his strength was able to flip the crocodile to the ground. Vector was not finished, and rolled to the side before taking a swipe at Espio. The chameleon jumped back and dodged it, only to getting hit in the back by a rising punch from Charmy.

Meanwhile, Vector held his arms out, his gauntlets glowing with energy. The other Enforcers noticed this and held their arms out, prepping their gauntlets. Bright yellow energy began to radiate from the barrels of these gauntlets. They never had a chance to fire.

"Cease this battle!" Grandmaster Echidna commanded. The Chaotix Enforcers looked toward him ion surprise, did as he said, and proceeded to bow to him.

"Are you so filled with anger that you would destroy each other while training?" The echidna asked, but didn't give the Enforcers a chance to answer.

"You must focus your anger towards another target. A smart-mouthed, annoying blue hedgehog is the target I'd rather you fight." Grandmaster Echidna stated. The enforcers looked up with determination on their faces.

"Take down this world traveler once and for all."

The Chaotix Enforcers nodded and ran out of the room, no doubt preparing the echidna sentries for battle. Grandmaster Echidna chuckled to himself as they left.

"Just you wait, 'King' Sonic. I'm coming after you next!"

* * *

><p>Robotnik sat in the infirmary, his bruises being treated. He was depressed, but not because of his injuries. He was depressed, because for many months the resistance had little to no effect against their adversaries. Only with the arrival of Sonic did they actually make a difference.<p>

"Are we really that weak?" Robotnik asked himself, unsure of what to think. The word 'weak' stung him. It reminded him of that day.

*flashback*

Robotnik ran as fast as he could. G.U.N. forces were getting pulverized by King Sonic, his friends off doing no one knows what. As he looked back, Robotnik could see a G.U.N. mecha being torn apart by a spinning blue ball, which proceeded to destroy two G.U.N. Beetles. The final attack against King Sonic had failed, and he proceeded to eradicate every last one of them

Robotnik did his best to run around the burning ruins of the G.U.N. army. Scrapped part of their mechas were scattered across the charred battlefield. Robotnik looked back, only to see a blue blur heading straight for him. He braced himself for impact, but it never came. He looked, to see a G.U.N. Bigfoot standing between him and King Sonic.

The Bigfoot activated its machine guns which King Sonic simply smirked at, as he jumped up. He spun in the air and dashed right through the colossal mecha, destroying it. Robotnik was thrown off of his feet from the resulting explosion and landed on his stomach. He tried lift himself up and looked up, only to see King Sonic standing in front of him.

"You know, _Eggman_; you should be bowing to your king." King Sonic taunted. Robotnik growled at this remark and attempted to jump at him, only to miss.

"Come on _Eggman_! I thought you were supposed to be smart." King Sonic stated, appearing behind Robotnik. Robotnik stood up and ran toward King Sonic to throw a punch at him. The hedgehog easily grabbed his fist and delivered a punch of his own, sending Robotnik tumbling backwards.

"You are so weak! You can barely throw a punch, so you think you can lead an army?" King Sonic then ran away in a blur.

"Remember, you can't beat me, no matter how hard you try!" The hedgehog yelled as he left, his words echoing through Robotnik's mind.

*flashback end*

Robotnik sighed. King Sonic was right, he was weak. Only with Sonic did he and his resistance even stand a chance. What made him think he could make a difference in his world? Sonic entered the infirmary to check on Robotnik as per Mephiles' suggestion. He saw Robotnik looking twice as glum as Mephiles was.

"Hey Robotnik, you okay?" Sonic asked, worried about his friend. There was a long pause before Robotnik responded.

"Yes, I'm… fine." He answered glumly. Sonic knew if he couldn't cheer Mephiles up, he'd have the same result with Robotnik.

"Okay, if you're sure. I going back to check on Mephiles." Sonic stated, unsure what was on Robotnik's mind.


	5. Lost to History

**I know what you're thinking, it's been four months and now this guy decides to update? I'm sorry for making you all wait, but writer's block has a vicious grip on me, and it was only when I was looking over some stories that I got it, but now I'm back on track. I just don't know when I'll update again, forgive me.**

**Anyway, let's get on with the overdue chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I'm as close to owning Sonic as I am to grabbing Saturn. It's just way over there…**

* * *

><p><strong>Lost To History<strong>

Sonic walked back to Mephiles' building with mixed feelings. Although he really wanted to get back to his own world, he could not leave this one to perish. As he walked, various citizens pointed at him and held back their loved ones. A young squirrel tried walking up to the hedgehog to talk to him, but her mother grabbed her and pulled her back, all while glaring at Sonic.

_They still don't trust me, even though I haven't done anything to them…_

Sonic sighed, it could not be helped. For years these civilians had been hiding in fear of his doppelganger, always afraid he would find them. Having a hedgehog who looked just like him walking around certainly did not help. Sonic vowed that he would find some way to get them to trust him as he walked into the door.

He saw Mephiles with his back to him, reading some unknown book. Sonic started to speak when he was interrupted by Mephiles.

"I assume that Robotnik shrugged you off?" he asked as he turned to the hedgehog. Slightly surprised, Sonic nodded his head.

"That does not surprise me; Robotnik was always quiet after every battle. He keeps to himself, and refuses to talk to anyone." Mephiles stated as he turned back.

"Do you have any idea why?" questioned Sonic. Mephiles simply shrugged.

"No one knows. Perhaps it was due to his recent past. The events that had transpired a few years ago were surely not happy ones." The crystalline hedgehog answered. Sonic slightly shifted to his side, trying to get a closer look at the book Mephiles was reading.

"What's that you got there?"

"Oh, this? This is a book depicting the legend of Chaos." Sonic turned up in surprise.

"The God of Destruction?" he asked. Now it was Mephiles' turn to be surprised.

"Yes, how do you know about Chaos?" Mephiles questioned.

"Well, I had a run-in with him a few years back. The Eggman in my world released it so he could take over the world, but it rebelled, and nearly destroyed everything. It was only because of the Chaos Emeralds that I calmed it down." Sonic explained. Mephiles was quite intrigued at this explanation.

"Hmm, perhaps your legend of Chaos is different than ours. The Chaos in this book was never calmed." Sonic ears pricked up in wonder.

"So, how does it go?"

"Well, Chaos was a destructive beast with a temper that was easily unleashed. For a time, it was trapped in the Master Emerald, keeping its power locked. It was only when the witch Tikal came that Chaos was released again."

"Tikal? Back on my world, she saved the world from Chaos' rage." Sonic stated.

"In this story, Tikal was the cause of it. She tired of the peace between Pachacamac's tribe and the Nocturnus clan. Her plan was to release Chaos, have it destroy the two tribes, and build a new kingdom with herself as queen. After Chaos had destroyed most of Pachacamac's tribe, and the Nocturnus disappeared in the unforeseen Argus Event, Angel Island seemed prepared for Tikal's rule. But her plan had backfired. After its rage had subsided, Chaos realized what had happened. In a rare moment of goodness, Chaos sealed itself **and** Tikal into the Master Emerald, leaving Angel Island in peace for thousands of years."

"Wow, I guess when one thing's different on this world, everything's different." Sonic stated after hearing the story. Mephiles nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. Let us be thankful that Chaos and Tikal are still in the Master Emerald, who knows what damage they would cause to our world." Mephiles stated.

"Is Tikal really that bad in this world?" Sonic asked.

"Well, in the story, if Tikal ever ruled, she would be a harsh and unforgiving queen. She would enslave any living thing on Angel Island and do whatever it took to keep her rule, even if it meant unleashing Chaos again." Mephiles explained.

"Whoa, that's harsh. Are you sure Grandmaster Chuckles wouldn't release them?" Sonic questioned.

"Believe me; Grandmaster Echidna would never unleash them onto this world again. The last thing this world needs is another aspiring world conqueror, especially one like Tikal. And the world has been devastated enough without Chaos to do it." Mephiles stated.

"Heh, that's good news!" Sonic exclaimed, glad that at least one power hungry conqueror was kept in check.

* * *

><p>The Chaotix Enforcers had already reached into the inner centre of the city during their search. They had no doubt that if they were to show themselves in the open, the blue hedgehog would certainly appear.<p>

"Alright boys, this is where we saw him last time. Be prepared for when he gets here." Vector commanded as the rest of the Enforcers nodded and the echidna sentries charged their weapons.

"Sir, is that the hedgehog?" asked Espio, prompting Vector to look up.

Up on top of a small building stood a figure. The dark clouds and the height of the building made it impossible to tell what the figure was. But the Chaotix Enforcers were sure that was Sonic, no one else would travel through the city so openly.

"Well boys, I do believe it is. Ready your weapons and get ready for a fight. He's not going down easily." Vector stated as the sentries and Enforcers prepared from battle.

"Hey hedgehog, why don't you come down here? Have some fun?" Vector shouted.

The figure stayed still, as if it didn't hear him. Then, without warning, the figure let out a loud growl, and leaped from the building. It came crashing down to the ground, creating a crater. The figure quickly jumped from the crater onto the road, the smoke and dust clouding it from sight. As soon as the smoke cleared, it became obvious that the figure was not a hedgehog.

"Hey, you're not-" Vector couldn't finish his sentence, as the figure leaped toward the squad, sending them in different directions.

But the Chaotix Enforcers were not beaten so easily. In a second, Vector commanded the sentries to attack the figure. The echidna sentries quickly surrounded the figure and shot out their eye lasers. However, the lasers simply dissipated as soon as they hit the figure. It let out a small growl of annoyance.

Before the sentries could react, the creature' arms shot out, breaking right through two sentries. The stretched arms then swiftly swung, knocking away all of the echidna sentries and destroying them. Its attack finished, the creature turned to the Enforcers, its green, piercing eyes staring right at them.

Although surprised, the Enforcers were not intimidated. Vector and Espio circled the creature while Charmy took to the air in an attempt to confuse it. Vector charged forward to hit the beast with a punch, but his arm went right through it, as if it wasn't even there. The creature reassured its existence by shooting its arm out, knocking Vector back.

Espio had vanished, hoping to catch the creature by surprise. He sneaked over behind it and sent a kick forward. To his surprise, the creature spun back, somehow knowing he was there and sent a stretched punch to Espio's torso. But the creature had not finished its assault, as it quickly knocked Espio down with another punch, and flexed it arm down onto him at full strength.

Since Espio was unable to escape, Charmy only found it obvious to help free him. He attempted to send a sting to the creatures head as it was focused on Espio. But once again, it somehow knew he was coming, and swung its arm to the side, sending Charmy flying back into a wall.

Vector had just gotten back up when he realized that the creature was not made of solid material. With his newfound knowledge, Vector decided to use a different strategy. Instead of attacking the creature head on, he circled it and fired a small pulse from his gauntlet. The creature was so focused on its attack at Charmy that it didn't notice the pulse of energy approaching at. The pulse hit its mark, sending the creature reeling back as it made a painful growl, freeing Espio.

At this point, Espio had seen Vector's strategy at work and decided to assist in it as sent another pulse toward the creature. It was ready this time, however, and dodged to the side. The creature was less than pleased at the Enforcers and charged at them. The Enforcers were at full awareness and dodged the attack, while simultaneously firing two pulses at the creatures back, sending it into a wall.

Now, Charmy was back into the battle, and did the same thing the rest of the Enforcers did: fire many pulses at the creature. They soon saw that it shrunk down into a large puddle and was slithering away from its last position. In awe, the Enforcers stopped shooting their gauntlets and watched. The puddle slithered right under them and it suddenly enlarged, trapping them.

Within moments, the Chaotix Enforcers were flung high into the air as the puddle shot up. As they were in the air, the Enforcers watched the puddle form back into the creature and prepared their gauntlets. The each fired a pulse toward the creature. To their surprise, holes opened up on the creature's body, and the shots went right through them. The creature then shot its three small pieces of its body toward the Enforcers, knocking them away and sending them crashing into the ground.

When the Enforcers got up from the ground, they saw the creature simply standing and watching them. Now the Enforcers had had enough. As they looked at each other, they nodded. They stood up, raising both their arms towards the creature. Within seconds, energy started forming on all of their gauntlets. When the energy reached a certain size, they shot it out, sending six large orbs of energy at the creature, which just stood there.

The blasts connected, creating a small explosion, and leaving smoking crater where the creature stood. Throughout the crater, small puddles of water lay.

"Well, he may have been tough, but there was no way he'd be any match for the Chaotix Enforcers." Vector stated proudly as his teammates smirked.

"We better tell the Grandmaster about this creature. Perhaps there could be more of them." Espio suggested.

The others agreed and they decided to set out back to the Grandmaster. They stopped as soon as the heard a strange sound. They looked back, only to see the small puddles forming together, forming the creature they believed they had destroyed.

The Enforcers simply stood there in surprise, unable to notice the creature preparing to attack. It held its arms back, with two small orbs forming on them. Within seconds, the creature smashed its arms together, sending this energy into a beam that collided with the three. They were all knocked to the ground, the attack too much for them as they fell unconscious. The creature stared at them, almost as if it was admiring its handiwork.

Clapping came from the distance as the creature looked up to another building. Another figure stood on top of it, as it seemed that the figure was watching the entire battle.

"Well done, my pet. But there will be more beings to fight and civilizations to destroy. Soon Angel Island, and then the world will be under my command." The figure exclaimed joyously as it stopped clapping.

* * *

><p>"My lord, the Chaotix Enforcers have not reported in yet. Our scouts believe that they may have been defeated." Stated an echidna sentry.<p>

Grandmaster Echidna growled, he did not expect his Enforcer to be beaten so quickly. Well it was only natural. If this hedgehog looked just like Sonic, it could probably do the same damage as Sonic.

"Thank you sentry. You may go." The Grandmaster commanded as the sentry bowed and left. The echidna sighed, and he knew what must be done.

"Very well, world traveler. If you want to fight me, then I shall grant you wish." Grandmaster Echidna said to himself as he walked out of his throne room.

* * *

><p>"Mephiles, Robotnik, other Sonic, anyone!" screamed a goodnik as it rolled around in surprise. Sonic and Mephiles left the building and calmed the goodnik down.<p>

"What is the matter?" asked Mephiles.

"It's the Chaotix Enforcers. I saw them in the city centre, just… laying there. I think they are knocked out." The goodniks exclaimed worriedly. Mephiles turned to Sonic.

"The Enforcers? Perhaps if we captured them, we could gain some valuable information." Mephiles stated to the blue hedgehog. Sonic smirked as he looked at Mephiles.

"I like the way you think! Let's go!"


	6. The Paths That Cross

**Well, the new chapter's up. Good news is that it didn't take me another half a year, right? Nope, just took me all the way to a new year, that's all!**

**Disclaimer: I can own Sonic the Hedgehog? Why didn't anyone tell me?**

* * *

><p><strong>The Paths That Cross<strong>

"We should be at the city centre in a few more minutes…" stated Mephiles half-heartedly. Sonic immediately noticed the change in voice.

"What's wrong Meph? It's going to be the first time in years that you guys have got any progress in your war against my friends." Sonic questioned.

"Perhaps. Or this could be a trap set up by the Grandmaster." Mephiles stated grimly. Sonic took this into consideration for a few seconds, and then shrugged it off.

"C'mon, I really doubt that Chuckles is smart enough to pull that off. The Knuckles on my world isn't the sharpest tool in the shed; so why would this Knuckles be?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Grandmaster Echidna has had years of experience of fighting us; and has trapped us at a few times. I'm merely pointing out a possibility." Mephiles argued. Sonic actually took this statement into consideration.

"We are here. Strange, the city centre looks more dilapidated than normally." Mephiles stated coolly.

He was right. The city centre looked like it just went through an entire war; filled with craters, both big and small, and holes in the buildings. In the middle lay the Chaotix Enforcers, apparently unconscious. Sonic calmly walked up to them.

"Well, there are the Enforcers. Let's take them back to the hideout before someone-"

"Finds you?"

Sonic and Mephiles jerked their heads up in surprise, looking around frantically to find the source of that voice. They had found the source, when they saw Grandmaster Echidna standing atop a small building.

"You impress me, world traveler. You destroyed my sentries and defeated my Enforcers." The Grandmaster exclaimed. Sonic looked at Mephiles in surprise.

"What? He thinks we did this?" Sonic quietly asked Mephiles. Mephiles simply motioned his head toward Grandmaster Echidna, reminding Sonic of the threat that was in front of them. Sonic quickly regained his composure and walked toward the building.

"If it isn't Grandmaster Enchilada, so you finally came out of that hole you were hiding in. Took you long enough!" Sonic exclaimed smugly, grinning at the anger forming on the Grandmaster's face.

Grandmaster Echidna jumped off the building with a roar of anger, nearly smashing Sonic into the ground had he not quickly jumped out of the way. Sonic stared at the crater the echidna made as he climbed out of it.

"Don't push you luck traveler. You may impress me, but I won't hesitate to tear you to pieces." Grandmaster Echidna threatened, believing he made his point clear. Sonic only grinned at this.

"Nice crater you made there, Chuckles! You ever think about working in demolition?" Sonic taunted.

The echidna made another roar and charged at Sonic, intending to break his ribs. To his surprise, the hedgehog merely stepped out of his way, causing him to tumble to the ground.

"You were right Mephiles, he really does have years of fighting experience." Sonic exclaimed smugly. He looked at Mephiles, who was shaking his head, hoping Sonic wouldn't enrage the Grandmaster any more.

To Sonic's surprise, Grandmaster Echidna grabbed his leg and threw him toward a building. The hedgehog flipped and bounced right off the building, easily landing next to the Grandmaster.

"Ah ah ah. No cheap shots, please." Sonic taunted once more.

At this point, the echidna was enraged beyond words, and with blinding speed of his own, grabbed Sonic by the arm, and delivered a punch to his gut. He quickly followed this by sending a punch directly down Sonic's back, pounding him into the ground. He was about to sending another crushing punch to his spine, when a black orb flew past his head.

Grandmaster Echidna spun around in surprise just to see Mephiles form another orb and fling it at him. This time, the orb hit its mark and launched the echidna off his feet.

"Once again, you let your rage control your actions, Grandmaster." Mephiles calmly stated as he help Sonic to his feet.

"It wasn't the first time, and I surely doubt it will be the last." Mephiles continued as he observed the enraged echidna getting up. Mephiles turned to Sonic.

"This time, we'll fight him together." He stated. Sonic nodded in agreement.

Sonic immediately entered into a spin dash, and launched himself straight at Grandmaster Echidna, who immediately blocked the attack, causing the spin dash to bounce right off of him. The echidna charged toward Mephiles, who dodged at the last second allowing him to fire an orb at the Grandmaster's back. The enraged echidna quickly turned and delivered a kick at Mephiles, knocking him down.

Sonic formed a spin dash right in the air and flew straight toward Grandmaster Echidna, knocking him off his feet and straight into a building, with Sonic hopping off at the last second. The Grandmaster threw a large piece of rubble straight at Sonic, using the smoke as cover, taking the hedgehog by surprise. Right before the rubble hit Sonic, a black orb collided with it, destroying it. Sonic turned in surprise to see Mephiles form another black orb in his hand.

The echidna jumped straight out of the smoke straight at Sonic when a second orb collided with him. Grandmaster Echidna quickly jumped toward Mephiles, grabbed him, and flung him straight at Sonic, knocking him down. Mephiles let out a low growl of aggravation and swiftly floated back up. Without any warning, he sent a bright beam of energy right at the ground in front of the Grandmaster, launching him into a building.

Mephiles held his arms out as purple energy started to envelop him. Sonic stared at him in amazement as he split into three. Sonic's eyes widened even further as he watched one of the Mephiles' command the other two to charge at Grandmaster Echidna.

"Since when can you do that?" Sonic asked in amazement.

"Since always. It's never been an ability I've been proud of." The commanding Mephiles stated quietly.

Sonic watched as the two Mephiles' jump toward the equally surprised Grandmaster Echidna and launch two black orbs at him. The echidna jumped out of the way in a split second, landing on his stomach. The assault was not over however, as one Mephiles flew behind and grabbed the echidna while the other Mephiles launched several orbs at him.

With his superior strength, the Grandmaster was able to throw the Mephiles copy off of his back and into a building. He then launched himself at another copy and delivered a punch to its face. Sonic then noticed that he should assist the copies in battle and formed into a spin dash toward the echidna, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Hey Chuckles, did you forget about me?' Sonic tauntingly asked. The Grandmaster got up and made a smirk.

"Oh don't worry world traveler, I'm giving you special attention." He stated right before he delivered a punch to Sonic's gut with blinding speed, followed by a punch to the face, knocking the hedgehog down.

He would have continued attacking the weakened hedgehog, but a Mephiles copy charged at him, pushing him away. The echidna smirked snidely at the weak attack until he realized what the attack was meant to do. Off in the distance, another Mephiles copy launched a barrage of orbs straight at him; all of them hit their mark.

Exhausted from the onslaught of black orbs, Grandmaster Echidna was unable to dodge Sonic's spin dash, followed by a swift kick to the ribs. The enraged echidna managed to grab his leg and toss him to the ground. He then got up to continue his assault on the hedgehog when the hedgehog whistled.

"Hey, Grand Loser Echidna, aren't you forgetting about someone?" He stated mockingly as the echidna made a bewildered face.

Grandmaster Echidna then realized what he meant, as he looked around; he saw all three of the Mephiles copies surrounding him, all holding black orbs. In a split second, Sonic dashed out of the way as the copies all fired a storm of black orbs at the echidna, engulfing him. As the black mist from the attacks dissipated, they saw the Grandmaster standing weakly, huffing deep breaths.

"Well, I guess we get both the enforcers and their leader." Sonic stated smugly as he and the Mephiles copies walked toward the beaten echidna.

They didn't notice, however, that Grandmaster Echidna started letting out a low growl. As his growling started to intensify, green energy started to form on his hands. Within seconds, his hands were surrounded with energy. Before the heroes were able to understand what was about happen, Grandmaster let out a roar of rage as a massive surge of energy exploded from his body, sending the heroes flying and crashing to the ground.

Sonic looked up in surprise, and saw two of the Mephiles copies fade away, leaving the original. What he paid more attention to was that the energy was still raging around Grandmaster Echidna. Several bolts of the energy struck the ground, tearing it up. With a wave of his hand, Grandmaster Echidna immediately stopped the storm of energy. The glowing energy remained on his eyes and on his hands.

Sonic weakly got up in an attempt to fight the empowered echidna, but he simply sent a small a bolt of the energy at the hedgehog, knocking him down.

"That energy, it's…"

"Chaos energy, yes." Grandmaster Echidna finished for him. Sonic then gave a bewildered face of his own.

"Being guardian of the Master Emerald, I have access to its power. I just never believed I would need to use it against you." The echidna explained. Sonic attempted to get back up, and Grandmaster Echidna let out a small chuckle.

"It's pointless for you to fight back, I have more power than you can imagine. But if you really wish to fight me, I guess I can pound you into nothing." The Grandmaster stated smugly.

"Or I can…"

Within an instant, Sonic, Mephiles, and Grandmaster Echidna were suddenly trapped in place. They immediately saw light quickly form around their bodies, keeping them trapped. They soon noticed a figure walk out of a building. An orange female echidna wearing a tribal dress and gold headband.

"Tikal?" Sonic exclaimed. This only caused her to make a smirk.

"Well, it's nice to know that I'm remembered after 4000 years." She calmly stated. She then noticed Grandmaster Echidna struggling to break free.

"Another echidna. It's been quite some time since I've seen another one. Don't waste your time. Your chaos power is nowhere near mine." She stated.

"I doubt that. As guardian of the Master Emerald, I can utilize power that is truly superior to yours." Grandmaster Echidna confidently stated.

"If you're done bragging about your power, maybe you can let us out for a second." Sonic interrupted, causing Tikal's gaze to fall upon him.

"A hedgehog. Shouldn't you be making a home underground?" She taunted. She then spotted Mephiles.

"And I have no idea what you are. Some sort of mutation, perhaps?" She asked Mephiles, who didn't respond. She then walked back to the centre.

"Quite an impressive battle you had there. You will make fine soldiers for me in my world conquest." Sonic nearly choked when he heard her.

"Uh, You really must be full of yourself is you think I'm going to serve you. And I'm pretty sure Mephiles here thinks the same." Sonic motioned his head to Mephiles, who just stared back at him. Tikal simply laughed.

"You do realize I have you captured, right? I could easily send you falling off of the island without a second thought. If you beg for your life, I might let you live. I might even let you be a jester in my kingdom." Tikal exclaimed mockingly.

Without warning, Grandmaster Echidna quickly used his power to break free of the light. Tikal instantly sprung into action, launching a chaos spear toward his direction, which he dodged and threw a chaos spear of his own at her.

The battle was enough to make Tikal lose her concentration, releasing Sonic and Mephiles from the light. Sonic quickly went into a fighter's pose, but Mephiles put his hand in Sonic's way and shook his head, indicating that this was a battle that they wouldn't want to participate in. They watched as Tikal dodged another chaos spear.

She snapped her fingers, causing a puddle of water to form under Grandmaster Echidna's feet. In an instant, the puddle shot up and collided into the Grandmaster. The puddle then formed into a humanoid creature.

"I'd like you to meet Chaos. He easily defeated your friends, and is still hungry for battle." She stated smugly as Chaos proceeded to shoot its arm toward Grandmaster Echidna, knocking him back.

"Sonic, I believe this is a perfect opportunity to escape and warn everyone of Tikal's return." Mephiles whispered. Sonic nodded his head, grabbed Mephiles' arm, and dashed off.

Tikal noticed them leaving, she didn't care. She was going to take over the world; there was no place they could hide.

* * *

><p>Sonic and Mephiles finally reached the entrance to the hideout. Along the way they could hear sounds of chaos energy used and Grandmaster Echidna's roars of anger. After a few minutes, it all stopped.<p>

"Do you think we should have gone back, see what made those sounds stop?" Sonic asked.

"No, we would be wasting time. Any minute we waste is a minute that Tikal is using to progress her plans for world domination." Mephiles stated calmly.

"There's no need to go back."

Sonic and Mephiles turned back in surprise to see Grandmaster Echidna standing behind them.

"It disgusts me to say this, but I need your help."


End file.
